


Over My Dead Body

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Matt is concussed (sorry Matt), Non-Consensual Touching, Pidge is Tiny But Fierce, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Matt, Pidge, and Keith are on an infiltration mission that goes sideways.Their captors decide that Pidge's hacking skills will be more useful to them at their homebase.Matt is concussed, so Keith objects on both of their behalf. Strenuously.





	Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Can I request biting with Keith, possibly protecting pidge? I just love Keith and pidge sibling bond fics, and protective Keith gives me life, plus he he is TOTALLY a biter

Pidge glares up at the enemy standing in front of her. She'd glare into his eyes if she were standing, but kneeling on the ground like this, she doesn't have much say in the matter. Matt and Keith are on either side of her. All three of them are held in place by other pirates.

She wishes her friends weren't here.

At least, not like this, captured and surrounded by space pirates who looked and smelled like last week's dumpster fire.

Matt's in the worst shape. He took a blow to the back of his head during the ambush and hasn't really been able to keep his eyes focused since then. Keith's marginally better off, but from the way his breath keeps rattling in his chest, something's wrong.

Oh, _great_.

He's just coughed up blood.

When some of it spatters onto the ship's deck, the captain's foot lashes out, connecting with Keith's stomach. The Red Paladin's breath stops entirely as he almost crumples in half, but the hands holding him in place don't allow him to fall. They just keep him kneeling there as the captain reaches down and grabs Keith's face in one hand, fingers digging into both sides of Keith's face. 

"If you do that again," he says, conversationally, "I'll rip your head clean off of your shoulders." 

The captain wrenches the Red Paladin's chin upwards, forcing Keith to maintain eye contact with him. 

"Understood?"

His clawed fingers tighten their grip, but Keith can only gurgle weakly in reply.

The pirate captain's eyes turn cold in malicious pleasure, and his clawed fingers tighten their grip further.

"Answer me when I ask you a question, boy."

What little Pidge can still see of Keith's face is almost chalk-white. When her friend still can't answer, Pidge wants to scream, but instead, she pummels her brains for a way to distract the captain. The longer she can keep the pirate captain talking, the more time Olia's crew will have to triangulate their position.

"You know that the warlord won't stick to the arrangement, right?" she says, forcing her voice to seem cold and only matter-of-fact, stating information only. "He'll just kill you and hand us over to Sendak himself."

The pirate captain - a Galra whose name she does not know - merely laughs. The hand around Keith's face begins to loosen its grip as the captain turns towards Pidge.

"Whoever said _I'm_ sticking to the arrangement?"

The pirate captain's sneer is so ugly. There's something worse than malice showing in his eyes. 

"I think you'll do very well aboard our ship, Green Paladin."

The captain's free hand reaches out towards her.

"I like a girl with s-"

It happens so quickly that at first, Pidge doesn't realize what happened.

One second, the captain's reaching out towards her face. The next, Keith's lunged forwards, burying his teeth into the captain's hand, the same one that had only loosened its grip seconds before.

The captain's brought up short, the fingers of his free hand no more than six inches away from Pidge's neck.

* * *

In the first frozen instant that follows, Pidge's immediate instinct is to leap to her feet, summon her bayard, and slice the jackass's Achilles tendons, bringing him crashing onto the ground. Once his throat was within reach, she would slash it open, like another gruesome smile on his hideous, demonic features.

_I'm not your property, **asshole**._

But, as she cannot accomplish this at the moment, she does her best to remain calm.

No. 

Not yet.

_Later._

_Kill the bastard **later**._

* * *

Even as those thoughts flash through her mind, she hears Keith snarl, sees him bite down harder, forcing the pirate captain to stagger away from Pidge or lose three fingers.

The pirate captain lets out a shriek of agony, twisting around, trying to pull his hand free, to no avail. Keith doesn't let go. 

Pidge is shouting.

She's not sure what she's saying, exactly, but the noise all around her is so, so loud and confusing.

Behind the blood spatters on his skin, Keith's eyes are hard and furious. When he snarls, it sounds exactly like a wolf. His eyes shine with glints of yellow.

The captain brings his good hand down in a fist, slamming it against the side of Keith's face, but Keith doesn't let go. If anything, the Red Paladin only bites down harder.

The captain howls again in pain, and the pirates holding Keith in place turn their attention towards freeing their captain. Pidge screams when one of them reaches for a cudgel, but another crew member barks an order, and the cudgel isn't used.

Something about keeping the prisoners recognizable.

Keith hasn't let up. He's jerked his head to one side, forcing the leader to stumble another step away from Pidge.

She doesn't know what her friend is thinking.

* * *

Keith can't remember the last time he felt this angry.

He's angry a lot of the time, but this is different, somehow.

He's _furious_. 

He knows this won't end well for him.

But he doesn't care.

He won't let this animal touch Pidge. 

Not as long as he can do something - anything - to keep it from happening.

She is no one's property.

She is no one's plaything.

She is _Pidge_.

Pidge, who is smart. Pidge, who is funny. Pidge, who is his **_friend_**.

And that _bastard_ wanted to hurt her.

_**No**._

** _Not happening._ **

* * *

Keith jerks his head to one side, forcing the captain to move further away from Pidge.

The bastard shrieks. Keith snarls in dark satisfaction.

_Try to touch my friend, will you?_

_Not on my watch._

Someone rushes forwards and clamps a hand down over the bridge of his nose, cutting off Keith's air.

Keith only snarls again and bites down _harder_, fury blinding him to the way that bones crunch, and blood spurts, and -

_He needs air._

Noises all around him. 

_No. _

_I'll stop you._

_I don't care what it takes._

_I **will** stop you._

One, two, three pairs of hands, yanking him away, but he keeps his jaws clenched tight, and in the end, it takes four pirates to pry his teeth loose and free their leader's ruined hand.

It's a mess of flesh and bone and dripping red, but Keith isn't horrified at what he's done.

If anything, he only wishes he could bite the bastard's other hand, too. Make it a matching set.

The first chance Keith gets, that's exactly what he's going to do.

* * *

Pidge stares at the scene before her in dazed horror. 

Keith had just - 

He'd just - 

The lower half of Keith's face is stained red, and his teeth shine wetly in the light as he snarls back up at the captain. His voice is barely more than a growl, but it echoes around the room louder than a battle cry.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her."

The captain is holding his ruined hand close to his chest, examining the damage closely, but he's already stopped cursing. 

The silence now is deadlier, somehow.

It's like a wave is cresting, ready to fall down and obliterate anything stupid enough to remain standing in its way.

_No._

_Keith wasn't stupid._

_Just loyal._

_Loyal to a fault._

* * *

Keith ignores the sinking sensation in his stomach, the awful weight of the captain's eyes on him. He's all too familiar with how fear works.

But it's _not_ going to keep him from protecting his friend as long as he possibly can.

Olia's nearby. She'll be here with backup any minute.

But even if she wasn't, he'd still have done what he did.

No one treats Pidge like property - not without paying for it in blood.

From the way the captain looks at him, Keith knows he's in for a bad time.

But Pidge is more than worth that cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Noisypaintersong, I was delighted when you also requested this prompt! <3
> 
> Comments are wonderful. Incoherent screaming and keysmashing are lovely. Quoting your favorite line/lines makes me happier than a fresh cup of coffee. <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'd Do It All Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120701) by [Idhren15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15)


End file.
